Existing devices for treatment of thread in thread consuming devices, such as within sewing or embroidery applications, require continuous in-line movement of the thread through the device. For treatment devices configured to apply a material to the thread, e.g. coloring devices, a fixation unit is normally arranged downstream a coloring unit, i.e. the fixation unit is arranged after the coloring unit in a thread movement direction. The role of the fixation unit is to fix the treatment material to the thread by applying energy to the treatment material for a pre-determined time window. However, during operation of the thread consuming device the amount of energy applied by the fixation unit may exceed or fall outside the working window corresponding to the desired energy being required to fix the treatment material. This may e.g. occur when the operation of the thread consuming device is temporarily interrupted or slowed down. The excessive energy may have a detrimental effect on the properties of the thread or the applied treatment material, as well as on the fixation process.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved method and device for protecting a thread from unwanted effects during a thread treatment process.